Snow: Un amor inmortal
by Angel of the Marauders
Summary: AU. Poco OoC. Bella Swan es una joven que ha nacido con una disfunción en su corazón. Pero, una noche de invierno, un angel de la noche se le cruza en su camino.
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Meyer. Ideas, sacadas del tema Snow - Red Hot Chilly Peppers y Snow (manga). Mía, solo es la historia. :)

**Pairings:** Edward/Bella

**Warning: **Puede haber leguaje adulto.

**Summary:** Bella Swan es una joven que ha nacido con una disfunción en su corazón, tiene sus días contados. Pero, una noche de invierno, un angel de la noche se le cruza en su camino y ella comienza a ver un brillo de esperanza en su vida, muy a pesar de los deseos de ese ser con colmillos afilados y sed de sangre. AU y un poco de OoC.

**

* * *

**

**Prefacio

* * *

**

Un nuevo _ataque_… Mi _último _llamado…

Yo no quería _morir_, necesitaba ver _una vez más_ la nieve.

Si tan solo él me hubiera concedido mi _deseo_… Si tan sólo me hubiera convertido en _su compañera_. Estoy segura que podría ver una nueva nevada. Una y _miles más_.

_- No serás un monstruo – _me dijo.

Pero no predijo que yo iba a _morirme_.

Él tiene miedo a un futuro que no puede ver… y yo tengo miedo a un futuro demasiado corto.

¿Cuál es peor? No puedo decirlo… pero por favor, dile… Dile que quiero estar con él _para siempre_…

Durante miles de años... quiero ser su _eterno amor_.

* * *

_De acuerdo, he decidido subir If I were a girl y Snow. Me alegró que quisieran que hiciera secuela de LIAWWY y YWBL, pero lamentablemente no se me cae ninguna idea :S Juro que en cuanto tenga un sumario, comienzo a escribir las secuelas, se las prometi y lo voy a cumplir._

_Mientras, deseo que les agrade las nuevas historias._

_Críticas, rosas, tomates, maldiciones, todo por un comment!  
_


	2. ¿Un vampiro?

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Meyer. Ideas, sacadas del tema Snow - Red Hot Chilly Peppers y Snow (manga). Mía, solo es la historia. :)

**Pairings:** Edward/Bella

**Warning: **Puede haber leguaje adulto.

**Summary:** Bella Swan es una joven que ha nacido con una disfunción en su corazón, tiene sus días contados. Pero, una noche de invierno, un angel de la noche se le cruza en su camino y ella comienza a ver un brillo de esperanza en su vida, muy a pesar de los deseos de ese ser con colmillos afilados y sed de sangre. AU y un poco de OoC.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo I: ¿Un vampiro?**

* * *

- Por favor… - sollocé-. Quiero que neve.

Mi nombre es Isabella, mejor dicho, Bella Swan. Tengo dieciocho años y no sé hasta cuándo dejaré de cumplirlos.

Mi vida nunca ha sido maravillosa conmigo. Es más, ha sido totalmente injusta conmigo…

Nací con una deficiencia cardíaca, con un corazón muy débil, la cual no me debió dejar vivir más de quince años. Toda mi vida la pasé, prácticamente, en un hospital, donde debía ser internada para reanimarme y practicarme complicadísimas operaciones.

Cuando era muy chica, creo que los cuatro ó cinco años, mis padres fallecieron en un accidente de tránsito. También debí _irme_ con ellos… Pero aún me encuentro aquí. Al irse, Charlie y Reneé, mis padres, me dejaron a cargo de mi médico y su familia. Carlisle, mi tutor, ha cuidado de mí desde entonces; junto a su esposa Esme, y sus hijos Emett y Alice, de veinte y dieciocho años respectivamente.

Hace cuatro días, fue mi último ingreso al hospital, según Carlisle, esta podría ser la última reanimación que soportaría. Si tuviera otro ataque…

Miré la noche estrellada, era invierno y aún no nevaba, raro aquí en Forks. Para sobrevivir, desde siempre, me prometí ver la primera nevada del año. Más no creo que, en esta oportunidad, pueda verla.

Me encontraba en el parque del hospital, tomando aire. No tenía permitido salir, así que me escapé de mi enfermera. Sinceramente ahora me arrepentía, tenía frío y comenzaba a sentirme mal.

Me levanté para volver a mi cuarto. Pero, de no haber sido que había luna llena, no me habría percatado de la sombra de un chico con abrigo negro, en el borde del techo del hospital.

- ¡Se va a matar! - murmuré ahogada.

En ese momento, el chico se tiró.

- ¡No! – grité.

Salí corriendo hacia el lugar donde se suponía que había caído. No estaba mucho más lejos de donde yo me había sentado. Más, el correr había sido un esfuerzo muy grande para mi condición.

Lo encontré tendido sobre el césped.

Me acerqué a él.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos. Era un ser insoportablemente hermoso, un Adonis griego. Sus facciones eran perfectas: pómulos salientes, una fuerte mandíbula, nariz recta, labios redondeados. Su piel, blanca como el mármol, era aún más pálida que la mía, tanto que parecía enfermo. Debajo de sus ojos, se podían observar marcadas y violáceas ojeras. Lo que más me llamó la atención fue su cabello, de un castaño cobrizo rarísimo.

Me sonrojé furiosamente al darme cuenta de que me había quedado mirándole por no sé cuánto tiempo.

Alargué una mano, para saber si estaba bien. Pero una voz me heló la sangre.

- No te atrevas a tocarme, _niña tonta._

Del susto, perdí el equilibrio y caí sentada contra el césped. Delante de mí, el joven se encontraba parado, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

- ¿Podrías decirme qué estás mirando? – cuestionó fastidiado.

Su voz me tenía anonadada. Era música a mis oídos, muy a pesar de su mal genio.

- ¿Qué? ¿No contestarás? Pues si eres idiota.

Me dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar.

_¿Acaso osó llamarme idiota?_

- ¡No me digas idiota, _enfermo_! – le grité.

El joven se acercó en menos de un segundo, quedando frente de mí. Era mucho más alto, me llevaba cerca de una cabeza y media, por lo que tuve que alzar la mía para parecer más imponente.

Lo miré a los ojos. Tenía un raro color ónix, pero podía ver un pequeñísimo contorno dorado, como el topacio.

- Si yo soy _enfermo_, tú eres _idiota_.

- Eres un enfermo porque te tiraste del techo de hospital y sigues vivo – mascullé.

El chico sonrió, y esa acción me permitió ver unos colmillos largos y afilados.

- Yo que tú, no juego conmigo. No le convendría a una simple humana jugar con su cazador– ronroneó.

El joven dio media vuelta y echó a correr.

Me iba a marchar, cuando encontré una cadena con un dije, en el lugar donde el chico había estado tirado.

- Edward Masen – leí en voz alta.

_Edward… ese era el nombre del vampiro._

* * *

_Aquí, con ustedes (redoble de tambores) el primer capítulo. Ya sé que no es de gran cosa, pero es el primero. No les prometo capíulos muy largos, por ahí como mucho rondarán las 1500 palabras. Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Falta mucho! Tan sólo es el primer encuentro entre ambos.  
_

_Mientras, deseo que les agrade las nuevas historias._

_Críticas, rosas, tomates, maldiciones, todo por un comment!  
_


	3. Bella Swan

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Meyer. Ideas, sacadas del tema Snow - Red Hot Chilly Peppers y Snow (manga). Mía, solo es la historia. :)

**Pairings:** Edward/Bella

**Warning: **Puede haber leguaje adulto.

**Summary:** Bella Swan es una joven que ha nacido con una disfunción en su corazón, tiene sus días contados. Pero, una noche de invierno, un angel de la noche se le cruza en su camino y ella comienza a ver un brillo de esperanza en su vida, muy a pesar de los deseos de ese ser con colmillos afilados y sed de sangre. AU y un poco de OoC.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo II: Bella Swan**

* * *

_Si una persona esta a punto de morir, ¿tiene visiones paranormales?

* * *

_

Volví caminando hasta mi cuarto con la medalla de plata entre mis manos. Parecía esas cadenas que tenían los militares, porque inclusive tenía un número.

Cuando llegué, mi enfermera me estaba esperando. Saltó hacia mí y comenzó a revisarme.

- Isabella, ¿dónde has estado? – preguntó mientras escuchaba mis pulmones-. Estás agitada, llamaré al Dr. Cullen.

- No, no. No hace falta, Heidi, me encuentro bien.

¿Debería de preguntarle sobre mi visión? ¿Creería que estoy loca? ¿Me daría un sedante pensando que tengo fiebre?

- Heidi – la llamé.

- ¿Si, Bella? – me miró.

- ¿Crees en los vampiros? – agaché la cabeza y sentí que mis mejillas se coloreaban.

Se creó un incómodo silencio, en el que yo esperaba su reacción. Pero no era la que esperaba.

Heidi se echó a reír.

- Esas cosas no existen Bella, debes de estar volando de fiebre – contestó riéndo.

- ¡Heidi! – me quejé enojada cuando intentó ponerme un termómetro-. ¡Esto le pertenecía!

Saqué de mi bolsillo la cadenita de plata y se la pasé. Heidi la observó por unos momentos.

- No pueden existir los vampiros, y si existieran, claramente no usaría una cadena de plata, cuando es letal para ellos – me entregó la cadenita, y se dirigió a la puerta-. Llamaré al Dr. Cullen y no quiero peros, acuéstate.

Sin decir una palabra más, la obedecí y me acosté en mi cama

Aquella noche fue la peor de todas, no podía conciliar el sueño. Se me hacía imposible. Para el amanecer, decidí levantarme a dar un paseo. Salí de mi cuarto, esta vez más abrigada, observando que no hubiera ninguna enfermera cerca.

Me senté en un banquito que estaba frente a un gran ventanal. Desde allí podía observar todo el parque, y cómo salía el sol sin que nevara aún. Una voz me heló la sangre y, al mismo tiempo, cortó mis pensamientos.

- Oye, niña, devuélveme mi cadena – rugió-. Es la única que tengo.

Me reí de mí misma al haberme asustado.

- ¿Así es como pides favores? – contesté sarcástica y enarcando una ceja.

Volteé a verlo y lo encontré parado a mi derecha, mirándome con el ceño fruncido y con sus labios haciendo una fina línea. Seguramente estaba disgustado.

- No me digas que un vampiro puede estar a la luz del día y usar cosas de plata – comenté escéptica.

El vampiro se sentó en el mismo banco, pero lo más alejado a mí.

- Si podemos usar cosas de plata, hemos avanzado – contestó con orgullo-. Con respecto al sol es diferente, se notaría lo que _somos_.

- Así que estar aquí te causaría problemas…

- Si. Ahora dame mi cadena, el olor de aquí se me hace insoportable.

- ¿No puedes oler sangre? ¿No te gusta?

- Apesta el lugar, el gusto hacia la sangre de los _humanos_, varia dependiendo del vampiro que seas. _Odio la sangre de humano_.

Lo miré asombrada. Nunca había oído de un vampiro que no disfrutase de la sangre. Me percaté que sus ojos, ayer ónix, ahora estaban dorados. Pero podías notar unas pequeñas rayas oscuras.

- ¿Me das la cadena, _por favor_? – solicitó a regañadientes.

- ¿No te quedas un rato más?

Las palabras brotaron de mi boca sin que yo pudiera detenerlas. Era tata la soledad que sentía, que no me importaba la compañía de un vampiro.

Se paró velozmente y se colocó frente al ventanal. Pude observar que su cara brillaba como si tuviera miles de diamantes incrustados en la piel de su rostro.

- ¿¡Qué no entiendes niña idiota!? ¡Soy un vampiro! Puede ser que no beba sangre de humanos, pero no sabes el autocontrol que estoy ejerciendo sobre mí mismo. Ahora mismo, ¡_estás en peligro_! – exclamó ofuscado.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente y mis pulmones dejaron de recibir aire. Me estaba por dar otro ataque, y no sabía qué lo había producido. Tal vez su tono de voz, tal vez el saber que estaba en peligro a su lado. No lo sabía.

Todo se volvió oscuro por unos momentos, no sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo.

Cuando me desperté, me encontraba en mi cuarto, con Edward observándome desde la pared de enfrente.

- Estúpida, debiste de decirme que sufrías ataques cardíacos – farfulló.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté-. Si tanto te cuesta estar aquí, ¿por qué te quedaste?

Aparentemente lo tomé con la guardia baja. Miró al suelo y me costó horrores entender su respuesta.

- No lo sé, no pude dejarte como estabas…

- Bella.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – cuestionó confundido.

- Que me llamo Bella, un gusto Edward.

Le tendí su cadenita y esperé a que la tomara.

- Ahora te puedes ir, así no tienes porque aguantarme - murmuré en un tono de voz inaudible.

- _No es un problema aguantarte, Bella_ – me contestó.

Levanté la cabeza para observarlo. Seguía con el ceño fruncido, pero algo en su rostro lo hacía ver _triste_.

- Oye Edward – le llamé-. ¿Crees que podríamos salir esta tarde? Claro, si no es un problema para ti.

El vampiro rió, su risa parecían campanas.

- Claro, debo de _disculparme_ por causarte un ataque.

Lo observé y pude notar que sonreía, había un brillo especial en sus ojos, que hizo sentirme como si estuviera en una nube. Automáticamente, me contagió la sonrisa, y le regalé una.

* * *

_Con ustedes el segundo capítulo. Me parece a mí o Edward se está ablandando poco a poco? ô.o En el próximo capítulo la salida de estos dos. Que creen que van a hacer? Edward ira cambiando de parecer poco a poco respecto a Bella? Y Bella? QUe fue ese sentimiento que "la subio a la nube"?  
_

_Lamentablemente, debo comunicarles que no actualizaré ningún fic hasta pasado el 24, puesto que tengo el examen más importante de mi vida (hasta ahora) y debo de meterme de lleno en eso. Estoy a dias de ser profe de ingles! No lo puedo creer xD_

_Espero que les haya gustado :)_

_Críticas, rosas, tomates, maldiciones, todo por un comment!_


	4. ¿Cita?

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Meyer. Ideas, sacadas del tema Snow - Red Hot Chilly Peppers y Snow (manga). Mía, solo es la historia. :)

**Pairings:** Edward/Bella

**Warning: **Puede haber leguaje adulto.

**Summary:** Bella Swan es una joven que ha nacido con una disfunción en su corazón, tiene sus días contados. Pero, una noche de invierno, un angel de la noche se le cruza en su camino y ella comienza a ver un brillo de esperanza en su vida, muy a pesar de los deseos de ese ser con colmillos afilados y sed de sangre. AU y un poco de OoC.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo III: ¿Cita?

* * *

**

Luego de que Edward se fuera por la ventana de mi habitación, entró Carlisle. Se veía preocupado por mí, pero eso no le quitaba la belleza o la sonrisa que tenía en la cara.

Carlisle Cullen, mi médico, tenía la piel extremadamente pálida, incluso más que la mía. Estaba cerca del metro noventa, por lo que era demasiado alto para mi metro sesenta; su pelo era de color rubio y sus ojos de un hermoso celeste.

Se supone que tenía cerca de cuarenta y tantos años, pero parecía de veinte o treinta años. Por su belleza parece que es el hermano menor y guapo de Zeus. Siempre le dije que, por su atractivo, ninguna de sus enfermeras se concentraban en su trabajo.

- Bueno, Bella, ahora estás bien. Sólo fue un gran susto, no fue exactamente un ataque, pero estuviste cerca. ¿Estuviste nerviosa? ¿Hubo algo que te alteró para que reaccionaras así? – preguntó leyendo mi historial.

En mi fuero interno, me debatí entre contarle sobre Edward o no. Lo más probable era que, si le contaba, me creería una loca y me sedaría, y yo quería verle esta tarde. _Necesitaba_ verlo.

- No Carlisle, vino sólo, estuve muy tranquila.

Carlisle anotó lo que le había dicho, asintiendo levemente. Cuando terminó, acercó una silla a mí y se sentó mirándome.

- Heidi me ha dicho algo sobre unos _vampiros_ – comentó Carlisle, mirándome severamente.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo vivo.

- Y que esta mañana, cuando te encontró en el pasillo, un joven estaba arrodillado junto a ti. Se supone que debía de estar aquí adentro, pero desapareció – hizo una pausa y me miró-. ¿Podrías decirme qué es lo que sucede?

Rehuí su mirada, y las sabanas me parecieron de lo más importante.

- Bella…

Suspiré y asentí.

- El chico se fue, vino a buscar algo que yo tenía. Él no sabía el horario de visitas, así que se marchó para no tener problemas. Y lo de anoche, tan sólo fue una broma que le jugué a Heidi, nada más – mentí, intentando sonar creíble.

Carlisle examinó mi rostro unos momentos, en los cuales creí que iba a saber que le había mentido y, finalmente, sonrió cálido como si fuera mi padre.

- Está bien, Bella. Pero no le juegues esas bromas a Heidi, anoche te sedó y eso pudo haber causado tu ataque, ¿está bien?

Asentí y Carlisle se paró, listo para irse.

- Carlisle, antes de que te vayas, quería pedirte permiso para salir esta tarde a dar un paseo – pedí agachando la cabeza para que no viera mi rubor.

- ¿Irás con Alice? – cuestionó y yo negué con la cabeza-. ¿Con Emmett? – volví a negar-. ¿Con quién irás?

- Con ese amigo que vino hoy a la mañana – respondí y levanté rápidamente la vista, para mirarlo-. ¡Te prometo que me cuidaré y estaré a la hora que me digas! ¡Haré todo lo que me digas! Pero por favor, déjame salir, ¿si? – pedí haciendo un puchero como me había enseñado la pequeña duende.

Carlisle se rió.

- Claro que si, pequeña. Pero debes volver para tomar las pastillas de todas las noches, ¿ok?

- ¡Claro Carlisle! ¡Muchas gracias!

Mi _padre_ me sonrió y se marchó.

El resto de la mañana me la pasé más que nerviosa. Estaba ansiosa por ver a Edward, quería escucharlo hablar, por más que me tratara con desprecio. Quería saber todo sobre él, era un enigma para mí. Su tristeza, oculta tras el manto de egolatría, y su soledad oculta por su carácter frío como un témpano.

Como si hubiera sido un ángel, Alice había venido antes de la hora de marcharme, con un conjunto de ropa muy bonito. En realidad, seguramente la había llamado su padre, puesto que me negaba a aceptar sus _visiones_.

Alice también tenía la piel pálida característica de su familia. Bajita, de metro cincuenta, delgada y con el pelo corto de un color negro intenso, cada mechón de pelo para un lado. Bella la describe como un duendecillo de facciones finas. Sus ojos eran de ese celeste intenso como el de su padre. Su voz era cantarina, como la de un soprano pero aguda, y su caminar era tan grácil, que parecía que bailaba ballet.

Hay veces que creía que podría haber sido hija de los Cullen, de no haber sido que conocí a mis padres, y que yo no era tan hermosa como ellos.

Cuando terminé de cambiarme en el baño de mi cuarto, salí para encontrarme con Alice, que estaba sentada en mi cama, balanceando sus piernitas. Al verme, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- Da una vuelta, quiero verte – pidió.

Rodé los ojos e hice lo que me pidió.

- Estás perfecta, como siempre – dijo dando rápidos, y emocionados aplausos.

Debía admitir que mi amiga tenía muy buen gusto por la moda, no por nada quería ser diseñadora. Me había escogido un jean negro ajustado, con una camiseta roja informal, la cual hacía resaltar mi palidez. La ropa estaba acompañada por unas zapatillas de lona en color rojo.

Alice me hizo un ademán para que me acercara. Me senté a su lado y me observó con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

- Bella, sabes que soy tu mejor amiga, ¿no? – preguntó enarcando una ceja.

Asentí levemente, intentando adivinar por dónde iba la charla.

- Es por ello que me vas a decir con quien sales, ¿no? – cuestionó mirándome a los ojos.

La miré y no supe qué contestarle, al igual que me pasó con Carlisle. Probablemente Alice me creería pero… vamos, ¡hasta yo aún creo que es todo una broma! ¡Los vampiros NO existen! O eso es lo que creía hasta la noche anterior.

- ¿Es Mike Newton? No, él no es, no lo soportas. ¿Acaso James Lefebre? Tampoco, demasiado popular – habló más para sí misma que para mí.

- No es nadie que conozcas Alice, es un amigo mío – contesté.

- Bells, ¿recuerdas que tenemos las mismas amistades?

Miré a Alice, y ella me observaba con una ceja enarcada. Tenía razón, no podía negárselo, pero tampoco darle la razón, mi orgullo y terquedad propia me lo impedía.

- Alice no lo conoces y ya – expuse hastiada.

Alice me miró atónita y agachó la cabeza, al momento en que comencé a escuchar unos pequeños sollozos.

_Maldita duende actriz._

- Está bien Alice, discúlpame. Te diré quien es – suspiré y Alice alzó la cabeza contenta-. No sé mucho de él, lo conocí anoche. Su nombre es Edward Masen, y es lo único que sé – _además de que es vampiro, claro está._

- Quiero conocerlo Bells, si es tu enamorado, debo conocer a mi cuñado porque…

Dejé de escucharla, mi móvil acababa de sonar por la alarma que le había puesto, la hora había llegado e iba a ver a Edward.

- Adiós, Allie, hablamos al rato – le besé la mejilla y salí corriendo.

Me encontraría con Edward en la plaza cerca del hospital, puesto que no quería que nadie lo viera. Quería comprobar si era real o no, así como no quería que nadie más viera su hermosura. De tan sólo pensar que alguna chica más pudiera apreciar su hermosura… ¡_Para ya, Bella!_ Me reprimí mentalmente. No podía pensar tan posesivamente con su persona, no debía hacerlo.

Mientras que caminaba hacia el parque, me di cuenta que nubarrones oscuros cruzaban el cielo, sin permitir que los rayos del sol los atravesaran. Eso era bueno, ya que Edward podría salir sin que su piel brillara. Porque brillaba, ¿no es cierto?

Entre todas mis cavilaciones, fijé la vista en el parque y, sentado en una de las bancas principales, se encontraba Edward. Vestía un jean azul oscuro, una camiseta verde y una campera de cuero negra. Aparentemente, no se había percatado en mi presencia, porque tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Ni siquiera se movió cuando me senté a su lado.

- Hola niña – susurró.

- ¿Cómo sabías que era yo si ni siquiera abriste los ojos? – pregunté sorprendida.

Edward sonrió con una media sonrisa, sin abrir los ojos aún.

- Porque nosotros, tenemos todos los sentidos más desarrollados.

- Eso no responde, del todo, a mi pregunta.

Edward suspiró.

- Es por tu fragancia, niña – respondió en tono duro.

Me permití observarlo. Ahora ya no tenía la cara serena, sino que apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza.

- Esto no está bien, no debería estar aquí. ¿Qué rayos hago aquí? – masculló entre dientes.

- Pues, te sentías culpable de haberme provocado un ataque – siseé.

No podía creer que fuera tan estúpido y arrogante. Maldito vampiro.

- Eso es chantaje – contestó mirándome.

Sus ojos tenían un brillo realmente extraño.

- Vamos pequeña humana, debes comer algo – dijo parándose.

- Claro, señor vampiro.

Edward rió y sonó como miles de campanas.

Emprendimos camino a un restaurante. Se creó un silencio incómodo, en el cual no sabía qué decir ni hacer. Iba preguntarle algo cuando, de repente, dejó de estar a mi lado. Lo busqué con la mirada, y lo encontré cerca de una niña, y le estaba dando un globo.

- ¡Mami! – gritó la niña-. ¡Ese chico voló por los aires y agarró mi globito!

Observé a Edward, que tenía una hermosa y sincera sonrisa. Tal vez no era tan malo, sólo tal vez.

- ¿Qué es lo que tanto miras? – preguntó escrutándome con la mirada.

- Que eres muy bueno…

- ¡Idiota! Soy vampiro, no estaba intentando ser bueno, ni lo soy.

- Si tú lo dices… - comenté restándole importancia.

Continuamos caminando hasta que me entraron ganas de beber un refresco, por lo que me detuve en un puesto y me compré una lata de cola. La abrí de manera apresurada, provocando que me cortara con el metal. Enseguida, el líquido oscuro de mi sangre, comenzó a brotar, haciendo que me mareara. Pero, por primera vez en mi vida, eso fue lo menos importante y sentí miedo. Mucho miedo.

Edward miraba mi mano cortada. Sus ojos, antes dorados, volvieron a ser de ese oscuro ónix que tan poco me gustaba. Un gemido gutural se escapó de sus labios y pude ver, por primera vez, sus afilados colmillos.

- Edward, no pasa nada, ya corto la hemorragia – dije intentando sonar firme.

- No me mires – rugió.

- Es mi sangre, ¿no? Me dijiste que no te afectaba, ¡me mentiste! Tu cuerpo está reaccionando ante mi sangre, no puedes negarlo y pasar por esto – iba a continuar hablando, pero me interrumpió.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate ahora mismo!

- Edward…

- ¡Es que no entiendes! Yo puedo controlarme al sentir la sangre de otros humanos, lo hacía antes de que tú te cruzaras conmigo. ¡No puedo estar cerca de ti sin desear matarte!

Sus palabras me chocaron como un balde de agua helada. No encontré manera alguna de responderle, y Edward se echó a correr, dejándome sola en medio de la calle, con un único problema, _Edward quería beber mi sangre._

* * *

_Nuevo capítulo!!_

_Si, si, lo sé. Soy la peor persona que puede existir... hace más un mes que debí haber actualizado y no pude hacerlo. El 24 iba a hacerlo, después de rendir mi examen de ingles, pero no pude hacerlo (como habran notado) porque la pandemia de Gripa A H1N1 atacó argentina, paralizando todo, por lo que tuve montones de tarea escolar. Aún así, cuando las termine, a principio de agosto, los profesores creyeron que no tenían nota, así que anduve estudiando a FULL-TIME para poder tener esas benditas notas! La buena noticia, es que ese examen de inglés lo rendí bien, así que ya soy profe :) (Por ahí más delante pido algo para traducir)_

_No se crean que la historias van a quedar a medias, NUNCA! las terminaré aunque me lleve la vida :)_

_En fin, hablando del tercer capítulo. No hemos averiguado mucho más acerca de Edward, pero si pudimos conocerle mejor. Hemos visto a Alice, un poco de Carlisle, y la relación Edward-Bella. ¿Qué creen que es lo que sucedera? ¿Se volveran a ver? ¿que pasara con la salud de Bella?  
_

_Espero que les haya gustado :)_

_Críticas, rosas, tomates, maldiciones, todo por un comment!_


	5. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Edward Masen?

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Meyer. Ideas, sacadas del tema Snow - Red Hot Chilly Peppers y Snow (manga). Mía, solo es la historia. :)

**Pairings:** Edward/Bella

**Warning: **Puede haber leguaje adulto.

**Summary:** Bella Swan es una joven que ha nacido con una disfunción en su corazón, tiene sus días contados. Pero, una noche de invierno, un angel de la noche se le cruza en su camino y ella comienza a ver un brillo de esperanza en su vida, muy a pesar de los deseos de ese ser con colmillos afilados y sed de sangre. AU y un poco de OoC.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo IV: ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Edward Masen?

* * *

**

Pasé el resto de la semana, hasta la mañana del domingo, dentro del hospital. Al día siguiente podría reincorporarme a clases, más debía andar con cuidado y, escolarmente, debía recuperar las clases que había perdido, por más que Alice me hubiera mantenido al tanto.

Además, no había vuelto a ver a Edward desde el incidente en la salida, y me sentía extraña. Tenía una mezcla entre rabia, impotencia, furia hacia él y al mismo estaba ansiosa por verle, _le extrañaba_.

Ese día, cuando me dí realmente cuenta de que era un vampiro y que él no era inmune a mi sangre, recíen ahí supe que iba a ser imposible vovler a verlo. Aquello me causaba una infinita tristeza, y un sentimiento de soledad que sólo sentía por la falta de mis padres, pero que los Cullen habían aminorado.

Ahora ya era lunes, y lo que menos quería era ir a la secundaria.

- ¡Vamos Bella, despierta! – gritaba Alice, mientras saltaba sobre mi cama.

- No quiero Alice, la cama está demasiado confortable como para dejarla – me quejé y me tapé con las mantas.

Automáticamente, sentí frío y que ya no tenía nada pesado sobre mi cuerpo.

- ¡Alice!

- Te lo dije, hay que ir a la escuela, _mamá_ se va a enojar si no te levantas.

- Maldita duende – farfullé.

Me levanté contra mi voluntad de la cama y escuché las risitas de Alice hasta que me encerré en el baño para asearme. Me dí una rápida ducha, cepillé mis dientes y, como noté que mi cabello era un completo desastre como siempre, decidí hacerme una coleta.

Salí hacia mi cuarto con una toalla enredada en el cuerpo y, sobre mi cama como todas las mañana, encontré el conjunto que debería utilizar ese día, gracias a la _modista Alice_. Afortunada mente, el de ese día no era demasiado provocador, sino que se basaba en una camiseta de manga larga con cuello alto, unos jeans oscuros y mis zapatillas.

Me vestí rápidamente y bajé a desayunar. Como siempre, Esme se encontraba en la cocina preparándome el desayuno. También estaban Carlisle, Emmett y mi querida Alice. Al entrar a la cocina, me dirgí a mi habitual asiento e inmediatamente tenía el plato, saludable, de mi desayuno.

- Gracias _mamá_, buen día - saludé a Esme.

- Buen día querida – contestó amorosamente, dándome un beso en mi mejilla.

- Espero que comas todo, Bella – comentó Carlisle con su tono médico y echándome un vistazo por encima del periódico.

- Si, claro, como tú digas.

- ¿Cómo está mi hermanita preferida? – saludó Emmett.

Y como siempre pasaba, Alice se quejó.

- ¡Oye!, ¿y qué hay de mí?

- Pues tu no eres encantadora hermanita, eres un monstruito de lo más aterrador – se burló mi hermano oso.

- Ya, claro, lo dicé el gigantón super-desarrollado.

- ¡Niños! – dijo enfadada Esme-. Basta con sus chiquilinadas. Emmett, intenta no incordiar a Alice y tú, hija, no te enfades cuando sabes que es una broma.

- Si mamá – contestaron los hermanos.

Ambos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados y haciendo un puchero, lo cual provocó que estallara en risas y que me ahogara con mi jugo. Cuando terminé de toser, y pude respirar bien, me sequé las lágrimas que me habían aparecido por la gracia.

- Estoy bien Em, pero si no te vas, no llegarás a la Universidad.

- ¡Es cierto!

Emmett se levantó de un salto.

- Adiós mamá, papá, Bells, y nada para tí pequeño duende.

Alice bufó, pero aún así contestó.

- Que te diviertas hermano, saluda a Rose y a Jasper por mí, y dile a mi novio que luego le llamo.

- De acuerdo – gritó el grandote.

Seguidamente, escuchamos el sonido de la puerta y el motor de su Jeep arrancando. Carlisle también se levantó y tras saludarnos, y darme a mí algunas indicaciones de médico, se marchó al hospital.

- Vamos, Bells, apúrate que llegamos tarde – me urgió Alice.

- Ya voy, tomo mi bolso y bajo, espérame en el coche.

Subí trotando hasta mi cuarto, puesto que no podía correr, tomé mis cosas y volví a bajar. Al pasar por la cocina, Esme seguía ahi pero ahora desayunaba.

- Adiós mamá, hasta luego – saludé.

- Adiós hija, cuida de Alice.

Me reí y salí de la casa. Subí al _Porsche_ de Alice y arrancó hacia el instituto. El camino hasta allí nunca era aburrido o largo, mucho menos cuando viajabas con Alice, quien sintonizaba una radio de música pop y cantaba al ritmo de las canciones. Hoy, eventualmente, pasaron muchísimos temas que yo conocía, por lo que cada tanto me sumaba a su canto. Pero mi voz no era como la suya, y no me gustaba como quedaban juntas, así que decidía escucharla.

Al llegar al Instituto, nos dimos cuenta que aún teníamos diez minutos antes de las clases. Nos dirigimos a nuestros casilleros y, en el pasillo, se encontraba nuestra amiga Angela. Ella, al verme, corrió hacia mi y me abrazó fuertemente.

- ¡Bella! – gritó-. ¡Qué alegría que hayas vuelto!

- A mí también me alegra verte Ang, pero me estás ahorcando y no es bueno para...

Angela se separó de mí súbitamente cuando dejé de hablar y me agarré el pechó. Me miró horrorizada y eso alcanzó para que estallara en carcajadas. Tuve que tomarme de las costillas, puesto que me dolían de reirme.

- Así es, ha vuelto y con su humor cínico y sádico de siempre – mascullío Alice, rodando los ojos y visiblemente enojada.

Aquello provocó que reiera aún más. Lo sabía, era cruel, pero una broma de vez en cuando no mataba a nadie. _No aún_...

- Muy graciosa, Bells – bufó Angela luego de que se recobró-. ¿Así que puedes el curso con nosotras?

- Claro, Carlisle es bueno persuadiendo a la gente – contestesté sonriendo.

Angela y Alice rieron y asintieron con la cabeza, mostrándose de acuerdo a ello. Estaba feliz, sonriente y a gusto...

Hasta que escuche su voz.

- ¿¡Qué haces asustando así a la gente, más con tu enfermedad!?

El tiempo pareció detenerse, inclusó me pensé que me había movido en camara lenta. Al girarme, me encontré con su escultural figurada parada frente a mí. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y sus labios formaban una línea tensa. Estaba parado totalmente erguido, por lo que me pareció más alto de lo que realmente era.

- ¿Eres idiota o qué? – farfulló-. ¿Cómo puedes bromear así despreocupada? Después de tu último ataque, pensé que te habías centrado.

- Edward – susurré.

Lo miré a los ojos. Sus bellos ojos dorados, y me perdí en ellos. Lamentablemente, la voz de Alice me hizo volver a la realidad.

- Vamos Ang, llegaremos tarde – comentó-. No tardes mucho, Bells.

Giré la cabeza para mirarla y le asentí una vez. Ella, antes de irse, me dirigió una mirada como diciendo que luego debíamos hablar.

- Tiene miedo de dejarla sola conmigo... ¡Cuánta razon tiene! – escuché decir a Edward, pero no estaba segura de ello.

Volví a mirarlo, y ahora ya no tenía el ceño fruncido, pero seguía tenso.

- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? – cuestioné, confundida.

Edward rodó los ojos y sonrió con suficiencia.

- Lo que un _adolescente normal_ hace, estudia.

Comprendí el doble significado de sus palabras. Él quería intentar ser humano, _quería adaptarse_. Pero aún no sabía el _por qué_...

En ese instante recordé lo que había pasado la última vez que nos vimos y la rabia me inundó. Le dí la espalda y comencé a caminar. Milésima de segundo después, sentí como sujetaba mi antebrazo y me obligaba a irme.

- ¿A dónde vas?

Me giré a mirarle. En su cara estaba dibujada la confusión.

- Me alejo de tí, tengo buena memoria. Sé que no puedes estar cerca de mí – mascullé, intentando sonar firme.

Pero sus ojos, los cuales carecieron de brillo desde que empecé a hablar, me hicieron flaquear. Se veía triste, y eso me partía el alma.

- Tienes razón – concedió y me soltó el brazo.

Su rostro se transformó, y creó una máscara impoluta de sentimientos. Parecía un témpano, demasiado frío, y no me refería específicamente a su cuerpo.

- _No debería estar aquí_. Lamento haberte incordiado, _Isabella_. Adiós.

Y antes de que pudiera contestarle, echó a trotar _a paso humano_ por el pasillo, dejándome estática en mi lugar, sin poder ligar más de dos ideas juntas.

La campana sonó de fondo, y me maldije mentalmente. Ahora iba a llegar tarde a cálculos y el profesor iba a matarme. Troté intentando no esforzarme mucho y al fin llegué a mi salón. Golpeé y luego de que me accedieran, entré.

- Vaya, hasta que la señorita Cullen nos honra con su presencia – se mofó el Profesor Varner-. Todos los lugares están ocupados, tome el último que queda.

Asentí y busqué con mi mirada el asiento libre. Como si el universo entero quisiera conspirar contra mí, ese lugar era al lado de mi _pesadilla_. Negué con la cabeza, resignándome y me encaminé allí. Gracias a Dios, era al lado de la mesa de Alice y Angela, por lo cual un par de notas me mantendrían ocupada.

Me senté en mi asiento, y noté que Edward estaba en el extremo opuesto, completamente sobre la pared y con sus manos fuertemente cerradas en puños.

Suspiré.

- Como iba diciendo antes de la interrupción de su compañera – continuó el Sr. Varner dirigiéndome una mirada-, tenemos un nuevo alumno. Por favor, Sr. Masen, ¿podría pararse y desde su asiento presentarse?

Edward se paró y sonrió abiertamente.

- Claro – convino-. Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Masen, me he mudado desde Volterra, Italia. Mucho gusto.

Mi dios griego terminó su presentación y se sentó. Automáticamente, una bola de papel golpeó mi mano.

_Así que ese era el "amigo" con el que saliste hace un tiempo atrás. Muy buen partido elegiste, hermanita. Responde, A._

Le eché una mirada de soslayo a Alice y negué con la cabeza, escribiendo su respuesta.

**Alice, no es "amigo" entre comillas, siquiera sé si es mi amigo. No es, ni será tu cuñado, quítate esas ideas de la cabeza. B.**

Miré al pizarrón intentando comprender lo que el profesor explicaba, pero mi mente no se encontraba allí, sino que pensaba incontrolablemente con el ser que tenía a tan sólo menos de un metro de mí.

De un momento a otro, algo firme chocó contra mi mano. Miré y era una hoja de papel doblada al medio. La abrí y me encontré con una pulcra y fina letra.

'Siento mucho lo de hace un rato. ¿Podrías concederme cinco minutos para hablar? E.'

Leí otras dos veces la nota, esperando encontrarle algún significado. Cuando me di por vencida, decidí contestarle.

**Claro, después tengo gimnasia. Vayamos hasta allí juntos. B.**

No había terminado de pasarle la nota, que esta había vuelto a mí.

'Gracias, también tengo gimnasia.'

El resto de la clase me la pasé pensando en la próxima charla con Edward. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que decirme? ¿Acaso era una excusa para _acabar con su martirio_, es decir conmigo? Deseché esa última idea, era ridícula, de haberlo querido, pudo haberlo hecho antes.

_¿Qué te pasa, Edward Masen?_

* * *

_Nuevo capítulo!!_

_All right! Qué les pareció el capi? hemos visto un poco de la familia Cullen, es decir como se tratan, vimos el lado bromista de Bella, y un nuevo acercamiento entre nuestros protagonistas. Vamos! alguien mas cree que Edward va a marear a bella con su personalidad multiple? xDDD_

_En fin, les dejo a responder las preguntas de Bells con sus opiniones :)  
_

_Espero que les haya gustado :)_

_Críticas, rosas, tomates, maldiciones, todo por un comment!_


	6. No te alejes de mí

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Meyer. Ideas, sacadas del tema Snow - Red Hot Chilly Peppers y Snow (manga). Mía, solo es la historia. :)

**Pairings:** Edward/Bella

**Warning: **Puede haber leguaje adulto.

**Summary:** Bella Swan es una joven que ha nacido con una disfunción en su corazón, tiene sus días contados. Pero, una noche de invierno, un angel de la noche se le cruza en su camino y ella comienza a ver un brillo de esperanza en su vida, muy a pesar de los deseos de ese ser con colmillos afilados y sed de sangre. AU y un poco de OoC.

**

* * *

Capítulo V: ****No te alejes de mí

* * *

**

El timbre finalmente tocó, dando por finalizada la clase. Las manos comenzaron a sudarme y corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente. Algo en mi interior me decía que no era buena idea irme con Edward a solas. Una pequeña parte de mi cerebro aún me suplicaba que me alejara de él por su naturaleza. Porque él no era humano. _Era un vampiro que deseaba mi sangre_.

Salí de la clase, aún con el último pensamiento rondando mi cabeza. Afuera me esperaban Alice y Ángela. Ninguna de las dos tenía gimnasia conmigo, pero sus clases quedaban de paso, por eso siempre íbamos juntas.

- Bells, ¿te sientes bien? – preguntó preocupada Ángela.

- No te ves muy bien, hermanita – convino Alice.

Simplemente les asentí, no encontraba fuerzas para hablar. Estaba muy pendiente del Dios griego que me esperaba a unos cuantos pasos. Alice siguió mi mirada y se encontró con él.

- ¿Les importaría que les sacara a Bella? Es la única persona que conozco aquí y comparto la clase de gimnasia con ella – preguntó Edward con una voz melosa y sensual, imposible de no concederle lo que le pedía.

Mi amiga asintió rápidamente y mi hermana, tras echarme un vistazo, también aceptó la petición.

- La condición es que la traigas intacta al almuerzo, ¿de acuerdo? – pidió mi hermana.

- Claro, la devolveré sana y salva.

Edward sonrió de lado, con mi bella sonrisa torcida y, tras la marcha de Alice y Ángela, él me tomó por el brazo y comenzamos a caminar hacia el gimnasio. Durante unos breves minutos, ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna y, por más que caminábamos cerca, nuestros brazos siquiera se rozaban.

La tensión era tan notable que, posiblemente, se podría cortar con el simple filo de un papel. Escuché como Edward mascullaba algo inentendible entre dientes y suspiré.

- No soporto más esta situación – dije finalmente-. Me parece a mí, ¿o tienes problemas de bipolaridad?

Edward rió entre dientes.

- Me lo han dicho algunas veces. Quizás sea hora de asumirlo – comentó jocoso-. Te dije que necesitaba hablar contigo…

Miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que habíamos llegado a destino. Suspiré abatida y negué con la cabeza.

- Si, y lo menos que has hecho fue eso. Te la pasaste todo el camino pensando y hemos llegado al gimnasio.

Edward también observó el edificio que estaba a pocos pasos de nosotros y luego fijó su vista en mí.

- Entremos, sé que no puedes hacer actividad física. Yo si puedo, a menos que me accidente.

Me guiñó un ojo cuando dijo lo último y sentí una extraña sensación en mi estómago. Automáticamente me sonrojé y asentí con la cabeza.

Entramos al gimnasio, el profesor me vio y me indicó que me sentara en las gradas durante toda la clase. Edward se separó de mí y, tras un breve saludo con su mano, se dirigió a los vestidores de los chicos para cambiarse.

- Chicos, reúnanse aquí – indicó el profesor a medida que mis compañeros iban saliendo de los cambiadores-. Las chicas jugarán un partido de vóley, mientras que los chicos jugarán uno de básquet. ¿Alguna pregunta? ¿Ninguna? Muy bien, entonces armen dos equipos cada uno y comiencen.

Me dediqué a mirar el partido de los chicos, Edward jugaba contra los mejores chicos y los más altos, aún así, en pocos minutos consiguió anotar cinco veces.

Estaba tan concentrado en el juego, que me daba pena lo que fuera a hacer para venir a charlar conmigo. Justo en ese instante, me miró e hizo como que tropezaba y se lastimaba el tobillo. El profesor corrió a su encuentro.

- ¡Masen!, ¿se encuentra bien?

- Si profesor, sólo me he torcido el tobillo.

- Será mejor que no juegue más, vaya a sentarse junto a la señorita Cullen y, si es necesario, juntos vayan a la enfermería.

- Si señor, le pediré a Bella que me acompañe, puesto que me duele bastante.

Edward se dirigió hacia mí con una sonrisa y yo me paré lista para ayudarle. Posó suavemente su brazo por mi hombro, pero en ningún momento puso su peso en mí. Su cercanía me produjo una eléctrica sensación. Caminamos hacia unas bancas que estaban cerca del estacionamiento y nos sentamos allí.

- Sé que no te has lastimado el tobillo.

Edward se echó a reír.

- Hay muy pocas cosas que pueda herir a uno de los míos – convino y suspiró-. No estamos aquí para ver qué es lo que me hiere o no – hizo una pausa-. Bella, no es conveniente que estemos juntos. Esta mal que yo esté cerca, es peligroso – quise hablar, pero él me calló-. Bella, soy peligroso para ti, te deseo demasiado para tu bien...

- Edward…

- Y aún así no puedo permanecer lejos de ti. Es egoísta, lo sé. Poner en riesgo tu vida por un sentimiento mío, es muy típico de los de mi especie, pero es la pura verdad. No quiero alejarme de ti, por más que lo intente. Por eso intento ser un adolescente normal, por eso vengo aquí… Para estar cerca de ti…

Mi cabeza intentaba por todas las formas procesar la información que acababa de llegar. Edward hacía todo esto _por mí_. Quería decirle tantas cosas, y otras tantas reprocharles... Pero nunca esperé que de mi boca salieran palabras tales como las que le dije.

- No te alejes – murmuré-. Nunca más, por favor…

Edward me miró y sonrió. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, no parecían tan tristes y su sonrisa, de dientes impolutamente blancos, brilló intensamente.

- No me alejaré a menos que tú me lo pidas, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte, Bella. Aunque si me lo pidieras, por mas doloroso que fuera para mí, me apartaría de tu lado para que estuvieras a salvo y fueras feliz – dijo.

Edward levantó una mano y, cautelosamente, la acercó hasta mi rostro. Cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto con mi mejilla, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos. Su mano era fía como el hielo y dura como una piedra, pero no por ello dejaba de ser delicada. Me recorrió el rostro con sus dedos, desde la frente hasta mis labios. Cuando pasó su pulgar por ellos, no dudé en besárselo.

Su voz me sacó de mi letargo producido por sus caricias.

- Me pregunto... – abrí los ojos y noté que me miraba calculadoramente- ¿Me permitirías intentar algo?

- Claro – acepté.

Edward se acercó lentamente hasta mi cuello. Mis músculos se tensaron y mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente.

- Tranquilízate, no te haré nada. Si te pones así se me hará más difícil…

_Eso Bella, tranquilízate por Edward, esto también es difícil para él. _Inspiré hondo y evité moverme.

Edward pasó su nariz a lo largo de mi cuello, respirando mi aroma. Posó sus labios sobre la zona en que se sentía mis pulsaciones y, finalmente, me besó allí. Lentamente se fue alejando y pude notar una visible sonrisa de autosatisfacción.

- No ha sido tan duro como pensaba – comentó pagado de sí mismo-. Creo que, por ahora, no tendré tantos problemas a la hora de controlarme para estar cerca de ti.

Su comentario me hizo sonreír. Todo estaba cambiando y mejorando. Mi enfermedad estaba controlada, mi familia feliz y había encontrado lo que me faltaba en la vida, _Edward_.

* * *

_Nuevo capítulo!!_

_All right! Sé que no me merezco que me sigan leyendo, pero bueno. Estos últimos tres meses me dedique al colegio con el fin de ser abanderada y lo conseguí. Ese es mi porque de que no actualicé. Pero aquí estoy de nuevo, y encima de vacaciones._

_¿Qué les parecio el capi? ¿Qué creen que sucedera de ahora en mas? ¿Fue muy rapido el acercamiento de nuestros queridos protas?  
_

_En fin, les dejo a responder las preguntas de Bells con sus opiniones :)  
_

_Espero que les haya gustado :)_

_Críticas, rosas, tomates, maldiciones, todo por un comment!_


	7. Edward tiene competencia

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Meyer. Ideas, sacadas del tema Snow - Red Hot Chilly Peppers y Snow (manga). Mía, solo es la historia. :)

**Pairings:** Edward/Bella

**Warning: **Puede haber leguaje adulto.

**Summary:** Bella Swan es una joven que ha nacido con una disfunción en su corazón, tiene sus días contados. Pero, una noche de invierno, un angel de la noche se le cruza en su camino y ella comienza a ver un brillo de esperanza en su vida, muy a pesar de los deseos de ese ser con colmillos afilados y sed de sangre. AU y un poco de OoC.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo VI: Edward tiene competencia

* * *

**

Los días se iban pasando lentamente y marzo se convirtió en abril.

Mi relación con Edward mejoraba día a día. En todas las clases que compartíamos nos sentábamos juntos. Más de una vez me vi obligada a copiar los apuntes de Edward, puesto que toda mi atención se centraba en él.

Luego, en el almuerzo, se sentaba conmigo, mi hermana y otros amigos. Yo sabía que él se sentía apartado, fuera de lugar, y es por ello que me esforzaba al máximo para que se integrara.

A la salida del instituto, nos acompañaba a Alice y a mí a nuestra casa y pasaba la tarde allí, estudiando con nosotras. Había conocido a Carlisle, Esme y Emmett y a todos le caía bien. Era inevitable que Edward les cayera bien, _él era perfecto_.

Lo veía todos los días, excepto aquellos en que el sol se empeñaba en salir y en prohibir su aparición. Aún no comprendía cuál era su pretexto para faltar esos días a clases, pero eran pocos, así que seguramente no eran problema alguno.

Mi salud también mejoró y ahora ya era capaz de hacer actividad física, aunque no me agradara nada, ya que no podía observarlo jugar básquet.

Aquel día iba marchando como los anteriores, con la misma rutina, Alice me preparaba mi ropa, desayunábamos y Edward pasaba por nosotras en su _Volvo_. Pero al llegar a la escuela todo cambió, puesto que lo vi a él.

Al otro lado del aparcadero, un joven alto y musculoso estacionó su moto negra. Cuando se quitó el casco, pude observar que tenía el pelo largo, lacio y negro. Me pilló observándolo, aunque fuera a la distancia, y no pude evitar sonrojarme. A mi lado oí alguien bufar.

_Edward_… Mi corazón comenzó a latir furiosamente y me sentí culpable de haber estado admirando a otro chico que no fuera él.

- Vamos – masculló Edward.

Yo simplemente bajé la cabeza y asentí levemente.

Nos encaminamos al aula de Matemática y esa primera clase pasó sin ningún sobresalto. Claro, si exceptuamos las pocas y frías palabras que Edward dirigía hacia mí, cosa que me hacía sentir demasiado mal.

Era mi culpa, no debía mirar aquel chico nuevo por tanto tiempo, ni tampoco sonrojarme cuando él me vio. Sé que, formalmente hablando, Edward y yo no éramos nada. Pero algo dentro de mí me hacía saber las veinticuatro horas al día que le pertenecía.

Fuimos juntos hasta el gimnasio en un silencio de cementerio, uno al cual hacía mucho que no nos veíamos sumidos y no lo pude soportar más.

- Lo siento – murmuré demasiado bajo.

Aún así lo escuchó.

- No debes sentirlo, no es tu culpa.

Alcé la cabeza y lo observé. Ahora se veía más distendido que momentos atrás. Antes de irnos, me besó la frente y me acarició mi mejilla.

- Procura estar a salvo, ¿si?

Le asentí con, sintiéndome más relajada que antes.

Entre a los vestuarios y cambié mi atuendo por el de gimnasia. Cuando salí, los chicos ya habían comenzado un partido de futbol y me permití observar a mi dios griego unos momentos.

Él era bueno en cualquier cosa que hiciera, inclusive en deportes que nunca antes había practicado. Metió un tanto y me puse a gritar emocionada, vitoreándolo.

- Vaya, no sabía que una chica podía tener tanta energía.

Me giré para ver a mi interlocutor y no pude evitar un sonrojo al notar que era el joven de hoy a la mañana.

- Mi nombre es Jacob – saludó.

- Yo soy Bella.

Jacob tomó una de mis manos y la besó en el dorso. Tenía la piel caliente, casi parecía con fiebre. Sus ojos eran negros como el carbón y su sonrisa era amistosa y blanca, no tanto como la de Edward, pero también con grandes y afilados colmillos. Tenía un olor como si fuera madera y hierba húmeda, agradable al olfato.

De repente, como si hubiera sido en cámara rápida, algo colisionó contra su rostro, tirándolo lejos de mí. En ese instante, Edward apareció a mi derecha, mirando sobre mi hombro directamente a Jacob.

- Lo siento – dijo Edward con voz monótona-, pensé que era un árbol, de la familia de las araliáceas.

- ¡Edward, pero qué dices! – lo regañé-. Jacob, ¿estás bien? Lo siento mucho.

- Estoy bien, Bella – Jacob se paró y fulminó con la mirada a Edward-. Una simple pelota no puede dañarme.

Detrás pude escuchar los comentarios de los otros chicos, algunos estaban asombrados, otros reían y otros tan sólo fueron amedrentados por Edward. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue un comentario suelto, dijo algo como _"¿Has visto como pateó? ¡Es un monstruo!"_

Jacob tomó la pelota y se dirigió al campo de juego. Al pasar por al lado de Edward, juraría que le oí decir:

- Realmente _es un monstruo_ – y se dirigió a mí-. Antes de salir con este tipo tan antipático, deberías salir conmigo, estoy libre cualquier día que quieras, Bella. Será un placer acompañarte.

Edward masculló algo que no entendí y volvió a la cancha a trote humano.

Cuando la clase de gimnasia terminó, me sorprendió el notar que Edward se había marchado sin mí. Tuve una sensación de abandono y quise llorar, pero no iba a hacerlo. No tenía porqué. No era mi culpa que él tuviera trastornos de la personalidad.

Caminé hasta mi próxima clase hasta que escuché unas voces a la vuelta del edificio número tres.

- Eres desagradable – dijo la voz de Edward, la cual era imposible no reconocerla.

- ¿Tú crees? ¿No es algo que pase a menudo? – preguntó risueño, Jacob-. En cualquier caso, mientras el resto de las chicas, _y sobre todo ella_, sigan pensando que soy genial…

Luego oí un golpe sordo, seguido de un silencio tenso.

- Si le pones un dedo encima a Bella, te aseguro que te mataré – amenazó Edward y estaba segura que tenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada-. Ella no es clase de chica – respondió una pregunta no formulada o que fue hecha en voz muy baja para mis oídos.

- Pero tampoco es tu chica, ¿verdad? – ironizó Jacob.

- ¡Hijo de puta!

Decidí intervenir justo en ese instante, ya que sabía que la identidad de Edward corría peligro. Él lo había tomado de su camiseta y lo había alzado varios centímetros del suelo, a pesar de que Jacob le sacara unos diez centímetros de alto. El puño libre de Edward se había detenido a escaza distancia del rostro del morocho.

- ¡Edward! ¿Qué estás haciendo? – chillé histérica.

Él me observo y tras bajar a Jacob, se dio media vuelta camino al estacionamiento.

- Me voy a casa – murmuró.

Cuando Edward ya había alcanzado una buena distancia, Jacob se rió.

- Vaya genio tiene ese – comentó divertido.

Yo ignoré su comentario y sentí que algo dentro de mí se había roto.

- ¿Estaban peleando? –cuestioné un poco ida.

- ¡¿Qué?! Nah – se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo-. Me resbala, porque lo odio – sonrió.

Lo miré sin entenderlo.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso tan fácilmente? – le reproché.

- Lo que pasa es que no soporto a los tipos como él – enseguida su rostro se ensombreció y se puso serio-. Me da igual lo atlético, rico o inteligente que sea. Intentar destacar por ser diferente a los demás, me cabrea.

Lo miré asombrada. Si tan sólo supiera que Edward no intenta destacar para nada, ya que él odia ser diferente…

* * *

_Nuevo capítulo!!_

_¿Qué les pareció el capi? Sinceramente odio el personaje de Jacob (seguro lo notaron en otros fics) A mi me dio cosa la reacción de Edward, pobresito, le quieren sacar a su humana xD_

_Espero que les haya gustado :)_

_Críticas, rosas, tomates, maldiciones, todo por un comment!_


	8. No sólo existen vampiros

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Meyer. Ideas, sacadas del tema Snow - Red Hot Chilly Peppers y Snow (manga). Mía, solo es la historia. :)

**Pairings:** Edward/Bella

**Warning: **Puede haber leguaje adulto.

**Summary:** Bella Swan es una joven que ha nacido con una disfunción en su corazón, tiene sus días contados. Pero, una noche de invierno, un angel de la noche se le cruza en su camino y ella comienza a ver un brillo de esperanza en su vida, muy a pesar de los deseos de ese ser con colmillos afilados y sed de sangre. AU y un poco de OoC.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo VII: No sólo existen vampiros

* * *

**

- Oye Bella, sobre nuestra salida…

- ¡Oh! ¿Lo decías en serio? – pregunté confundida.

Jacob sonrió y me entregó un papel doblado.

- Puedes venir acompañada, si es que no confías en mí – comentó despreocupado y luego se echó a andar-. Hasta mañana.

- Adiós.

Abrí lo que me había dado y resultó ser una invitación para una fiesta de apertura. Era del nuevo club que se habría en Seattle, había escuchado algo sobre él.

Medité unos momentos lo que me dijo Jacob. _"Puedes venir acompañada"_. ¿Le molestaría que lo invitara? ¿Aceptaría él? Bufé y negué con la cabeza. No tenía forma de saber a menos que fuera a preguntarle.

Caminé hacia el estacionamiento y Alice me esperaba allí, junto al auto de Jasper. Fui hasta ellos y saludé al rubio y a mi hermana.

- Me crucé con Edward, parecía que tenía prisa – comentó Alice extrañada-. Me dijo que no podría alcanzarnos, así que llamé a Jazz.

Asentí sin ganas y luego miré a Jasper.

- ¿Te molestaría dejarme en la casa de Edward?

- Para nada – miró a mi hermana-. ¿Qué dices?

Les eché una mirada furiosa. ¿Acaso se creían que era una niña? ¡Dios! Había estado conviviendo con un vampiro el último mes y ellos se creen que podría estar en peligro porque él tenía prisa. Si tan sólo supieran que ya había lo había estado…

Alice se encogió de hombros.

- No creo que haya problema alguno.

Los tres nos subimos al coche y, tras indicarle el camino hasta la casa, marchamos hacia allí. Finalmente, luego de diez largos minutos llegamos. Me bajé del coche y los saludé.

- Vayan, luego me iré.

- Si necesitas que te venga a buscar…

- Si, Jazz, lo sé – interrumpí.

Dicho aquello, el auto salió pitando hasta que desapareció de mi vista.

Me giré a ver la casa. Era prácticamente una mansión, y eso que la casa de los Cullen era enorme. Parecía un castillo sacado de un cuento de hadas, pero el propietario, según él, sería el mounstro del relato.

Inspiré hondo y caminé por el sendero hasta el porche de la casa. Una vez allí, toqué la puerta.

Creía que iba a esperar una eternidad allí, mas en un parpadeo la puerta estaba abierta. Di un paso hacia el interior de la casa y me encontré con su pétreo cuerpo detrás de la puerta. Tragué saliva de manera pesada, intentando aclararme la garganta.

- ¿Te molesta si paso?

Edward tenía el ceño fruncido, pero en seguida lo suavizó y me sonrió amorosamente. Se corrió de la puerta y me dejó pasar, cerrándola detrás de mí. Ambos nos encaminamos a la enorme sala, la cual estaba decorada con muebles del renacimiento. Nos sentamos en un sillón de dos cuerpos e inmediatamente Edward me atrajo a su cuerpo, abrazándome por la espalda y sentándome en su regazo.

Lo sentí respirar contra mi cabello y comencé a relajarme.

- ¿Se puede saber a qué has venido? – preguntó Edward-. Creí que estabas escandalizada con mi comportamiento.

Me reí, aunque no tenía ganas.

- No estaba escandalizada, Edward. Sólo no quería que te pusieras en evidencia – le aclaré-. No quiero imaginarme qué hubiera pasado si hubieras sido _tú mismo_…

Edward me hizo girar sobre él y me obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

- Lo hubiera golpeado, si. Pero nunca me pondría al descubierto.

Asentí.

- Y con respecto a porque he venido – hice una pausa-. Me dieron invitaciones para ir al nuevo club de Seattle, y me gustaría saber si te gustaría acompañarme – lo último lo murmuré, aunque sé que lo oyó.

Lo meditó unos momentos antes de volver a hablar.

- ¿Quién te dio las invitaciones? – preguntó con una ceja alzada.

No pude evitar sentir el calor agolpar mis mejillas, así que bajé la cabeza avergonzada.

- Bella…

- Jacob.

Escuché su mandíbula cerrarse fuertemente, aunque no lo vi, sabía que estaba tenso, con el ceño fruncido y sus labios formando una sola línea.

- Ni de coña.

- ¿Por qué? – tartamudeé-. ¿¡Por qué no!? Será divertido, dicen que es impresionante.

- ¿Va _él_?

- Si. Pero, Edward, ven. Por favor.

Edward me dejó en el sillón suavemente, se paró y me dio la espalda.

- Ve. Ve con él, _deberías_.

Me quedé perpleja. Sus palabras no mostraban ninguna emoción y eso sólo provocaba que me sintiera aún peor que culpable y despechada.

- Edward, ¿no vendrás? – pregunté dolida-. Entonces yo me quedaré…

Él volvió a mi lado y me acarició la mejilla.

- No seas boba, ve. Aún no me siento muy a gusto con tanta gente. Ve con Alice, seguro que ella desea ir.

Asentí y él me besó la frente. Luego me llevó hasta mi casa y no se quedó, cosa extraña para el resto. Pero yo sabía que él necesitaba estar solo, no lo deseaba, sólo tenía que hacerlo.

El resto de la semana pasó sin ningún sobresalto. Alice había aceptado gustosa el acompañarme, así que fuimos el jueves al centro comercial a comprar nuestros atuendos del otro día.  
Edward volvió a ser el mismo, pero yo tenía la leve sospecha de que se debía a que Jacob no se me había acercado ningún otro día.

Finalmente, llegó el viernes a la noche y Jasper nos llevó hasta el club. Dijo que a las dos de la nos pasaba a buscar y nosotras no pusimos resistencia. Hicimos la fila para entrar. El lugar se veía reluciente y genial. Era la primera vez que iba a uno, dado que el hospital no me lo permitía mucho. Una vez que entramos, me dediqué a buscar a Jacob. Miré por todo el lugar, aunque no lo había encontrado.

- Vamos, Bells, debe de estar bailando.

Miré a Alice y asentí a la vez que sonreía. Mi _hermana_ se veía preciosa con ese vestido negro ajustado. Yo en cambio me había puesto unos jeans negros con una camisa roja cuadrille. Caminamos por el club hasta que encontramos una mesa libre. Nos sentamos allí y volví a buscar a Jake.

- Voy al baño y regreso, ¿si? – me comentó Alice.

Asentí levemente y me paré para dejarla pasar. Unos minutos después sentí una presencia detrás de mí, y realmente me incomodaba. En algún momento, una mano se posó en mi hombro y no pude evitar pegar un salto.

Escuché una risa grave y recién ahí me di cuenta de quién era mi acompañante.

- ¡Jake!

- Bella, que gusto que hayas venido - comentó sonriente.

Me paré y él me besó la mejilla a modo de saludo. El roce de sus labios quedo impreso en mi piel como si me hubiera quemado. Cuando me repuse, lo observé. Vestía unos jeans azules raídos, junto a una camiseta blanca ajustada al cuerpo.

- ¿Por qué tan desabrigado? ¡Podrías enfermarte!

Jacob rió y noté vibrar su cuerpo.

- Es ropa cómoda, además no me enfermo con mucha facilidad.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – cuestioné incrédula.

Me sonrió y me apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara.

- Hay cosas que es mejor no saber.

Asentí sin comprender.

- Oye, vamos a caminar, hay un apartado que dicen que es genial.

- De acuerdo.

Nos pusimos en marcha y cruzamos por el medio de la pista de baile. Caminamos por un estrecho pasillo, el cual dio con una sala vacía. No sé porqué, pero comencé a sentirme un tanto incómoda con él a mi lado.

Me apoyé contra la pared y me dediqué a observar. Había algo en el lugar que no me hacía sentir bien, y menos junto a Jacob. En algún momento, mi vista quedó bloqueada con su cuerpo, y temblé ante su cercanía.

- Me gustas, Bella. Me gustas mucho – susurró en mi oído.

Temblé, y no lo hice por satisfacción. Algo de Jacob no me había gustado. Quizás porque sus brazos me parecían jaulas o porque sus ojos, ya de por sí negros, se notaban aún más oscuros.

- Jake – murmuré y sé que mi voz tembló.

Su cara se acercó a la mía y me besó. Conté los segundos mentalmente. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5_… Hasta que su cuerpo, de repente, se alejó de mí.

- _No vuelvas a tocarla_ - siseó.

- No te entrometas, Masen.

- Tú no me dirás lo que debo hacer, _chucho_ – masculló-. Sé lo que eres. ¡Vamos, pelea como es debido!

Me sentía exenta de la escena, como si no estuviera allí. Pero si estaba, y lo vi todo. La manera en que se desafiaron, la frialdad de Edward, el asombro de Jacob, y como este último, de forma imprevista, y delante de mí dejó de ser humano.

En ese momento, en el lugar que antes ocupaba un joven, se encontraba un enorme lobo, con pelaje largo de un tono marrón rojizo, como el de su piel. Era increíblemente enorme y amenazante.

Edward sonrió.

- Bella, nunca te olvides que no sólo hay vampiros y humanos, sino hay otros que son _licántropos_.

Miré incrédula lo que ocurría a mí alrededor e intenté procesar la nueva información. Edward me tomó en brazos y me sacó a velocidad vampírica del lugar, llevándome a salvo a su casa.

Una vez instalados, encontré nuevamente mi voz y junto a ella millones de preguntas.

- Edward, quiero que me lo cuentes _todo_ – solicité.

- De acuerdo, Bella – suspiró abatido-. Te contaré todo lo que quieras saber.

* * *

_Nuevo capítulo!!_

_¿Qué les pareció el capi? Sinceramente odio el personaje de Jacob (seguro lo notaron en otros fics y como lo marqué en el capi anterior) AHora ¿que sera lo que cuente Ed? ¿Le contara sobre el? ¿Quieren saber quien lo convirtio y como? ¿Que pasara con el triangulo Ed/Bella/Jake?  
_

_Espero que les haya gustado :)_

_Críticas, rosas, tomates, maldiciones, todo por un comment!_


	9. La historia de Edward

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Meyer. Ideas, sacadas del tema Snow - Red Hot Chilly Peppers y Snow (manga). Mía, solo es la historia. :)

**Pairings:** Edward/Bella

**Warning: **Puede haber leguaje adulto.

**Summary:** Bella Swan es una joven que ha nacido con una disfunción en su corazón, tiene sus días contados. Pero, una noche de invierno, un angel de la noche se le cruza en su camino y ella comienza a ver un brillo de esperanza en su vida, muy a pesar de los deseos de ese ser con colmillos afilados y sed de sangre. AU y un poco de OoC.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo VIII: La historia de Edward

* * *

**

_- Edward, quiero que me lo cuentes _todo_ – solicité._

_- De acuerdo, Bella – suspiró abatido-. Te contaré todo lo que quieras saber._

Edward se sentó en un sillón de dos cuerpos, y me atrajo hacia él, sentándome en su regazo. Acarició mis cabellos, absorto en sus pensamientos y, por qué no decirlo, estaba consiguiendo que me durmiera.

Su voz, suave y tersa, me saco de mi ensueño.

- ¿Qué es lo que deseas saber, Bella? – susurró.

Lo medité unos segundos. ¿Por dónde empezar? La pregunta que me había hecho desde el momento en que supe que era un vampiro me asaltó la mente.

- ¿Cómo fue que te convertiste?

Edward suspiró y sonrió levemente.

- Vaya, sabía que tendrías esa duda, pero no pensé que ibas a ser tan directa – rió-. Nací y me crié en Londres. Mis padres eran Edward Masen, un importante abogado, y Elizabeth Masen. Cuando era adolescente mi mayor ilusión era inscribirme en la Primera Guerra Mundial, pero la edad no me lo permitió, así que decidí estudiar Abogacía y seguir el legado de mi padre. Lamentablemente, mi padre falleció joven, por una cardiopatía incurable. Mi madre falleció al poco tiempo por la soledad. Así que me quedé solo.

Edward hizo una pausa y se quedó mirando un punto impreciso de la pared. Tenía el ceño fruncido y cara de melancolía.

- Aún era menor de edad, así que no podía disponer del dinero de mis padres, ni valerme por mí mismo, a pesar de que faltara dos meses para cumplir mi mayoría de edad. No fui a un orfanato porque ya estaba en la universidad, pero estuve cerca – suspiró-. Un día que estaba yendo a una clase, me subí al tranvía para llegar más rápido, pero tuve la mala suerte de resbalarme y caerme de allí. Mi nuca colisionó contra el borde de la calle y perdí el conocimiento…

"Luego de eso, no recuerdo bien qué fue lo que sucedió. Sólo sé que sentí por interminables momentos, al despertar supe que habían sido tres días, un calor que me incendiaba desde adentro de mis entrañas. Deseaba morir para escaparme de ese abrazador calor.

"Cuando desperté, me encontré con que ya no era humano y que estaba en Volterra, Italia. Mi creador, Aro Vulturi, me encontró en la calle prácticamente muerto. Uno de sus compañeros de aquelarre le dijo que veía potencial en mí, que si me convertía iba a tener un grandioso don, así que eso fue lo que hizo. Viví mucho tiempo allí en Italia, junto a Aro, su esposa, Marco, Cayo, Eleazar, quien fue el que descubrió mi don; y su guardia.

"Sin embargo, no me contenté con su vida. Yo no deseaba ser un monstruo, así que me separé y comencé mi propio camino. Estudié Medicina en Inglaterra, no Abogacía como quería mi padre, y trabajé. Luego de un par de años, tuve que dejar, porque no aparentaba mi edad. Y volvía desde el principio. Siempre intenté estar en la sociedad, mantenerme e la actualidad y no perderme en los años, sino me volvería loco. Inclusive cumplí mi sueño y me enlisté en la guerra, participando de la Segunda. Deberías haberme visto, los del otro bando creían que era una divinidad, después de todo no podían matarme – se rió-. Aún así, fue sólo un tiempo. Luego me cansé y dejé de estudiar. Aparecía en la sociedad cada tanto, para asegurarme de que mi autocontrol era bueno. También aproveché para perfeccionar mi don de lector de mentes, aunque contigo no funciona demasi…

- Edward, ¿cuántos años tienes? – le interrumpí.

- Diecisiete.

- Tu verdadera edad…

Él me miró y estudió mi rostro.

- Ciento nueve años – murmuró mirando el suelo.

Estoy segura que mi boca formaba una perfecta 'o' del asombro.

_¿Eso significa que nació en el año… 1901? ¡Con razón su anticuada caballerosidad!_

- Bella… si no me dices en qué piensas me volveré insano, cosa que antes dudaba para mi condición.

Lo miré aturdida. ¿Qué cara tendría para que me preguntara aquello? Parecía mortificado, y su agarre a mi cintura se volvió más fuerte, como deseando que no me fuera.

- Intenté sacar la cuenta del año en que naciste.

Edward pareció relajarse, aún así su línea de preocupación en su frente no se borraba.

- El 20 de Junio de 1901. Me convirtieron el mes anterior a cumplir mis dieciocho años, así que me quedé en mis eternos diecisiete.

Repasé mentalmente sus palabras.

- ¿Cómo es eso que conmigo no funciona tu don? ¿Hay otros vampiros con dones?

- Despacio, Bella – comentó divertido-. Si, hay otros que tienen dones. Por ejemplo, Aro tenía un don muy similar al mío, excepto que tenía que tocarte para poder leer tu mente. Eleazar, podía saber si un humano, o vampiro, poseía algún don. Marco percibía los sentimientos de las relaciones y había otros así en la guardia – suspiró y me observó-. Con respecto a mi don… Sólo yo tengo esa facultad, y no puedo oír cualquiera en cualquier parte. Debo estar bastante cerca. Cuanto más familiar me resulta esa 'voz', más lejos soy capaz de oírla, pero aún así, no más de unos pocos metros – hizo una pausa y tomó una bocanada innecesaria de aire-. Se parece un poco a un enorme _hall_ repleto de personas que hablan todos a la vez. Sólo es un zumbido hasta que localizo una voz, y entonces está claro lo que piensan… La mayor parte del tiempo no los escucho, ya que puede llegar a distraer demasiado y así es más fácil parecer normal – rodó los ojos-, y no responder a los pensamientos de alguien antes de que los haya expresado con palabras. En cuanto a ti… no lo sé. Mi única suposición es que tal vez tu mente funcione de manera diferente. Como si fuéramos radios y tus pensamientos fluyeran en una onda y la mía en otra, sin poder captarlos.

- ¿Tan anormal soy?

Edward largó una gran carcajada.

- Yo escucho los pensamientos de otras personas, bebo sangre, soy inmortal, ¿y tú eres la anormal? Eres divertida, Bella.

Lo miré simulando estar ofendida, pero no se lo tragó, así que decidí recostar mi cabeza contra su pétreo pecho.

- ¿Cómo supiste que Ja… Black era un licántropo? – cuestioné, acomodándome más en su pecho.

- Es simple, tuve la teoría desde el principio por su aroma. Sólo que hoy la confirme. Ese idiota, estuvo a punto de herirte – su vos se endureció-. Si algo te hubiese pasado… yo no me lo hubiera perdonado.

Me separé de su pecho y me erguí para mirarlo a la cara. Le acaricié sus facciones, intentando suavizarlas. Edward se relajó y me contenté con mi propósito.

- Shhh – lo callé-. No te lamentes, no me sucedió nada. Estoy aquí y ahora contigo, sabiendo tu historia. Sé todo, o casi todo, acerca de ti y eso me alegra.

Edward sonrió y se acercó a mí, quedando a escasos centímetros de mí. Nuestros labios se rozaron cuando él habló.

- Bella, ¿te molestaría mucho si te beso? – preguntó, mientras que una mano acomodaba un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

No podía hablar, no encontraba palabras, porque estaba hipnotizada por su aroma, sus ojos topacio, y la electricidad que corría entre nosotros. Moví mi cabeza, dándole a entender que no me molestaba.

- Te _juro_ que no te haré daño – murmuró con voz aterciopelada y seductora.

Se acercó exageradamente lento. Se detuvo vacilante unos momentos para probarse a sí mismo y ver si era seguro, para cerciorarse de que aún mantenía bajo control su necesidad de mí. Entonces sus fríos y suaves labios de mármol presionaron muy suavemente los míos. Sabía que debía quedarme quieta, tranquila, y sin complicárselo. Pero eso había que explicárselo a mis hormonas.

Subí mis manos a su cabello y aferré mis dedos allí, atrayéndolo hacia mí, con los labios entreabiertos para respirar su aroma tan adictivo. Lo sentí tensarse de inmediato y sus manos, gentilmente pero con fuerza, apartaron mi cara. Abrí los ojos y lo noté contrariado.

- Lo siento, ¿debería alejarme?

Edward no contestó de inmediato.

- No – dijo finalmente y me sonrió-. Es soportable, soy más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

Edward se dedicó a acariciar mi cara con extremada delicadeza. Una vez más estaba consiguiendo que me durmiera y, de no haber sido que sabía que él realmente estaba a mi lado y me había besado, probablemente no hubiera creído las palabras que me susurró.

- _Te amo más que a mi propia vida, Bella._

* * *

_Nuevo capítulo!!_

_¿Qué les pareció el capi? Ahora ya sabemos la historia de Edward y Bella y se hab dado su primer beso. Awwww. ¿Qué opiniones tienen del capi? ¿Que sucedera de ahora en mas? ¿Que pasara con la relacion Bella/Jake? ¿Y Edward/Bella?  
_

_Espero que les haya gustado :)_

_Críticas, rosas, tomates, maldiciones, todo por un comment!_


End file.
